


ain't no sunshine when she's gone

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: Girls Love Girls [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, F/F, Sad, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's common knowledge that Historia misses Ymir.<br/>She'd never tell you that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't no sunshine when she's gone

**Author's Note:**

> [Ain't No Sunshine cover by Coeur de Pirate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojIPInWW2k8).  
>  I have no apologies to give you.

Historia stared up at the rapidly darkening clouds, watching the storm roll in.

She didn’t move, even when the rain started. Little drops gave way to a torrent of cold rain, soaking her blonde hair, turning it dark and limp. She only closed her eyes.

Funny, how the weather matched her mood.

She wondered if Ymir had watched the same clouds pass overhead.

She wondered where Ymir was.

She wondered if Ymir even cared.

About her.                                          

About anything.

Historia sat there in the rain for too long, no difference between her tears and the rain.

Eventually, Sasha noticed her sitting alone out there, and came out, brown eyes wide with concern.

“Historia, you’ll get sick! Come in!”

She opened her eyes, looking at her. With the saddest smile, Sasha went over and offered her hand, pulling the small girl (she looked even smaller, with her wet clothes hanging off her body) up off the ground and leading her in.

Historia cast one last glance at the clouds.


End file.
